Drew the Cryptid
by Baron Finster Fan
Summary: Drew becomes a cryptid while she is in the Phillipines. Can Doc and Zak save her?


DISCLAIMER - I do not own The Secret Saturdays!

''We are in the Philippines because of the Manananggal, right? She is like a vampire except she eats babies? She can split herself from her body and fly, correct?'' Zak Saturday wished to know. He saw his parents' disgusted expressions. He never noticed the other restaurant clients scowling at him. He waited for Drew or Doc to reply.

''Yes, yes, and yes, Zak Saturday! Let's speak about something else since I'm feeling a little queasy now. We can discuss ways of stopping Argost from locating another Kur clue!'' Doc spoke.  
He glanced at his wife who folded her arms and scowled. ''Perhaps we should remain silent and eat our chicken dinners!'' he stated. He observed Drew Saturday's slow nod and smile. He saw her black meal until she consumed the rest of it.

''It looks as though someone burned your food, Drew. How does it taste?'' Doc inquired. He viewed her small shoulders ascending very slowly. He looked surprised when she pulled bones out of her mouth. His eyes were wide as he stared at the tiny skeleton. ''You ate a chick?!'' he gasped.

''Daaaad! The restaurant people are staring at us again!'' Zak whispered. He noticed his parents' horrified expressions. He viewed a strange smile forming on his mother's face. He and Doc were horrified when she consumed the entire skeleton! His father paid for their food. The Saturdays stepped out of the small restaurant.

''Go to the airship and remain there, Zak. Whatever you do, don't go outside. Your mother is not feeling well,'' Solomon ''Doc'' Saturday said. He noticed the concerned look on his son's face. He observed Drew kissing and embracing their offspring. He viewed Zak running in another direction.

''Allow me to help you, Drew!'' Doc exclaimed. He chased her as she fled. He gasped when she eventually ceased running and stood very still. He viewed large bat wings emerging from her back! He watched her upper body separate from the lower half!  
Drew Saturday the Manananggal ascended and searched for her prey.

Zak was still worried while he remained in the airship. He turned his head when his father arrived. He noticed the solemn look on his face. ''Why isn't Mom with you, Dad? Why did you seem worried when she ate the black chick during dinner? Is she going to be OK'  
he wished to know.

''Your mother is a cryptid now, Zak,'' Doc said. He saw his son's horrified expression.  
''The Manananggal looks for her prey during evenings. She separates from her lower body and abandons it. She uses her long tongue to suck the heart of a fetus or a sleeping person's blood. She will usually disfigure the baby after attacking it!'' he spoke.

''I guess that answers my first question, Dad! Tell me about what happened at dinner.  
How do you stop the Manananggal?'' Zak Saturday inquired. The solemn look on his male parent's face returned. He glanced at him when he wished to know why Drew Saturday held and kissed him until she fled. He was silent before he answered more questions.

''According to legend, any woman who consumes a black chick will become a Manananggal.  
That's why your mother and I were so horrified when we discovered what she ate. There are a few ways to stop the Manananggal,'' said Solomon ''Doc'' Saturday. He paused for a few seconds. ''One must locate the lower half of the cryptid's body and sprinkle salt or garlic on it. The creature won't be able to join her lower half and will die as a result.''

''Is there another way to defeat the Manananggal?'' the young Saturday wished to know.  
He viewed his male parent's nod. ''Some people hang cloves of garlic around windows and doors to repel the cryptid. The Manananggal also can't tolerate daggers and light,'' Doc said. He glanced at his offspring again. He looked down and seemed uncertain.

''I suppose we could always hang your mother upside down and spin her until she vomits the chick'  
Doc stated while shrugging. He saw the disgusted look on his son's face.  
''I don't wish to destroy her!'' he whispered. He remembered when Zak asked him about his mother kissing him before she ran. ''She was still a little human after she ate the black chick.  
It happened to be her way of letting you know that she loved you'' he spoke.

''We have to save her, Dad. I don't wish to do this, but maybe I can use my abilities to connect with her and control her since she is a cryptid. Perhaps I can pacify her until we hang her upside down! Allow me to bring the Claw since it is a focusing device!'' Zak Saturday stated. He observed his father's uncertain expression. He saw his slow nod again.

Drew Saturday the Manananggal inserted her long tongue into the frightened pregnant woman's stomach. She enjoyed attacking and disfiguring the fetus. She was happy to attack a lone person since she observed garlic around multiple windows and doors. Her bat wings continued to flap.  
Her blood-red eyes remained on the woman's stomach. Her cruel grin revealed her fangs.

''DREW!'' Solomon ''Doc'' Saturday shouted which caused the vicious cryptid to turn her head.  
He observed her abandoning the woman. He allowed her to chase him until he was near a tree.  
He saw Zak with the Claw at his side. The Manananggal screeched and flew to the young boy. She swiped at Zak Saturday which disarmed him.

''ZAK!'' Doc yelled when the weapon landed on the ground. He proceeded to run to Drew.  
He tried to grab her arms until she dodged him. He crouched and avoided her claws. Zak lifted the Claw and stared at his mother. *Forgive me, Mom* he thought as the device extended and hit the dangerous creature.

Drew Saturday snarled and attacked her son again. She ceased swiping when his eyes began to glow.  
She tried to resist Zak's control. She never viewed Doc approaching her from behind.  
Doc seized her by the arms. He took her to her lower body and placed her on top of it.

Drew's spouse used rope to hang her upside down from a tree branch. He viewed their son approaching the tree. Drew struggled as she flapped her dark wings. She never noticed her relatives'  
solemn expressions. She snarled at Doc Saturday when he continued to stand near her. *Please let this work!* Zak thought.

Solomon proceeded to create fire under his wife. He and his son began to spin her.  
They viewed her vomiting until the black chick departed from her mouth. They observed her wings and fangs vanishing. Her eyes were no longer red. She closed them and groaned before she was released.

''Welcome back, Mom!'' Zak Saturday whispered. Drew was confused when her spouse and son embraced her and smiled. Her puzzled expression was still there as she blinked twice. She and her relatives returned to the airship. She viewed Zak going to bed. She sat near the man she loved.

''What just happened, Doc?'' Drew inquired. She frowned when he said it was a long story.  
''I am wide awake now, so I would like to hear it,'' she said. She looked down as her stomach growled. She requested some chocolate, but Doc refused. She scowled as he offered to feed her garlic bread.

THE END 


End file.
